


Here's Your Order

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, For #60, Kagehina Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's crushing really bad on Kageyama, a regular customer of his, and struggles to even talk to him, let alone ask him out. Can Hinata work up the courage to ask Kageyama out on a date, or is he doomed to crush from afar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Your Order

Every day he comes into the coffee shop and orders the same thing around the same time, the same frown on his face, the same nervous habit of fiddling with his wallet as he chooses a different cookie for the day. Shouyou’s intrigued by him.

“Can I get the chocolate chip cookie as well, please?” the man mutters, his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. He also has a habit of avoiding the gazes of anyone he’s talking to. Shouyou finds it rather cute.

“Not a problem,” Shouyou chirps. “One chocolate chip cookie coming right up!”

He pulls out the cookie with a pair of tongs, bags it up and hands it over to the man, who mumbles out a thanks. The man pays for his order and leaves the café, ramrod straight and stiff, like he’s forgotten how to properly bend his limbs.

“Dude,” says Tanaka, sidling up to Shouyou, who lets out a disappointed huff because yet again he still doesn’t know the man’s name; every time the man pays, he’s out the door like a shot before Shouyou can think to ask him any questions, “you have it so bad. It’s almost pathetic.”

“You’re the only one who doesn’t get to tease anyone about pathetic love lives,” says Suga sharply, coming out of the back area. He hums as he checks over their stock. “We’ll need more cookies. They’re starting to run out.”

“On it!” chirps Nishinoya from the back. “But Suga-san, you have to admit Hinata’s crush on that weird-lookin’ dude is a little sad.”

“I’m not going to admit anything of the sort,” says Suga simply. “Now, get back to work before Daichi comes out and realises you’re all slacking off. Hinata, there’s some more customers coming in. Get ready.”

“Y-yes, Suga-san!”

Tanaka rushes into the back to join Nishinoya. The mere thought of Daichi getting angry is enough to get them all back on track. Daichi is scary when he’s angry—like, _really_ scary.

“To be fair though,” says Suga quietly so that only Shouyou can hear him—the customers are lingering at the door, staring up at the menu boards, “you have to at least ask him for his name. You can’t pine away in silence forever and not at least know that.”

“But he always leaves as soon as he’s got his order! How am I supposed to ask him if he’s already out the door the moment he’s got his hands on the cup?”

Suga shoots him an ‘are you daft?’ look. “Then ask him whilst you’re preparing his order. It takes at least three minutes to make his drink, so use that time to talk to him!” He punches Shouyou lightly on the shoulder. “See? It’s not impossible at all to talk to him!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll talk to him next time he comes in!” Shouyou promises. He can’t believe he never thought to utilise the time spent making the man’s order. Now that he’s aware of how much time he’s wasted, he wants to hit himself. He’s about to say something else when he catches the eye of a customer and she smiles, walking up to the counter. “Hello! What can I get for you?”

*

By some cruel twist of fate, the man of Shouyou’s affections doesn’t actually come back to the café for another week and a half. After coming in every single day, the man has to disappear the moment Shouyou figures out how he can talk to him? Unbelievable.

But when the man opens the door and stumbles inside looking quite harried and exhausted, Shouyou inexplicably forgives him for being gone for so long; it’s easy to see that something bad must’ve happened, and it’s kept him away.

“Hello!” Shouyou chirps, trying hard not to stare at the man for too long. The shadows under his eyes are very dark and his eyes are bloodshot “Want your usual order?”

“Yes please,” croaks the man.

“So,” says Shouyou, as he goes about preparing the order, “did you have a stressful week? You look kinda tired.”

“Family trouble,” says the man simply.

“Oh really? That sucks.”

Of all the ways to start and hold a conversation, of course Shouyou chooses this. He’s a colossal idiot and he’s sure that comes to no surprise to anyone who knows him well.

“Yeah,” says the man. “My father ended up in the hospital, heart attack. He’s doing alright now, he’s stable, but it was pretty touch-and-go for a while.”

“Jeez, that sounds awful! I’m glad he’s alright though.”

“Me too.” The man clears his throat, tapping the length of his index finger against his lips. He glances behind him, as if to make sure he’s not holding up a line, but there’s no one behind him. Breakfast rush ended half an hour ago and Shouyou knows business won’t pick up for at least another three hours.

“So forgive me for being forward,” says Shouyou, because there’s only so long you can carry a conversation that runs in the vein of family tragedy without sounding like you have a morbid interest for someone else’s pain, “but you’re a regular customer and I don’t know your name. What is it?”

The man blinks at him in surprise, then stammers out, “K-Kageyama Tobio.”

“Cool name,” says Shouyou, and immediately wants to hit himself. _Cool name? That’s_ what he says when his crush finally tells him his name? Maybe Shouyou should’ve stuck to crushing from afar; he’s less of an idiot when he doesn’t speak. “Mine’s Hinata Shouyou.”

“I know,” says Kageyama Tobio. When Shouyou shoots him a disbelieving look, he points at Shouyou’s shirt and adds, “That’s what it says on your name tag.”

Shouyou looks down and there it is, his nametag. He’s worked here for a couple years now, but one conversation with his crush and he forgets he’s wearing it, like it hasn’t been part of his uniform since he started working here.

“Oh.” He is an _idiot_. “Yeah, I suppose it is. I, uh, sometimes forget I’m wearing it.”

Kageyama nods, his brows furrowing. It doesn’t seem like he’s thinking, nor does it look like he’s upset; Shouyou reckons that’s just how his face goes when he’s not holding some sort of expression.

“Actually, I was wondering,” says Shouyou, surprising himself. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say, but now that he’s started up a new topic of conversation, he knows he has to roll with it before he embarrasses himself even more.

“Yes?” Kageyama asks.

“Would you, uh … Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Kageyama blinks and pushes up off the counter, standing up straight. His impressive height means he’s practically looming over Shouyou now. “Like a date?”

“Y-yeah! Like a d-date!”

Kageyama continues to stare at Shouyou like it’s the first time he’s ever seen him. Then he stutters, “Uh s-sure.”

“Really?” Now that Shouyou’s gotten this far, he doesn’t know what to do now. How does he go about setting up this date? “Actually … d’you mind meeting me somewhere at the end of my shift?”

“Sure, I s’pose. When’s the end of your shift?”

“Five o’clock.”

Kageyama checks his watch, then nods. “I can do that.”

Behind him, someone clears their throat pointedly. “As much as I would love to continue hearing about this date of yours, I really would like to just grab my coffee and go.”

Shouyou and Kageyama jump like they’ve just received electric shocks. Swiftly, Kageyama grabs his cup that’s been sitting, ignored, on the counter and hands Shouyou the money, muttering, “Keep the change.” He’s out the door like a shot.

As annoyed as he is with the interruption, Shouyou swiftly apologises to the customer and takes their order, wishing he could throw the hot takeaway cup in their face because of course someone had to ruin what was the longest conversation Shouyou had ever had with Kageyama to date.

“Way to go, Shouyou!” says Nishinoya as he and Tanaka come out from the back, both of them hiding their giggles like overexcited schoolchildren.

“Did you hear all of that?” Shouyou demands, mortified. Somewhere along the lines, he’d forgotten that their conversation was not held in private, but rather in a moderately busy café. “Why were you listening?”

“We didn’t mean to!” Tanaka insists. “You just weren’t being very quiet about it.”

“Lucky Daichi isn’t here,” says Nishinoya. “He’d have told you off for having personal conversations at the front counter with customers instead of doing your job.”

“Kind of like what you’re doing now?” Suga asks, coming up behind them and laying a hand on their shoulders. “Get back to work before I let slip to Daichi what’s been going on here. He’ll be less than pleased.”

The expressions on Tanaka and Nishinoya’s face resemble that of a deer caught in headlights. Quick as a flash, they’re running into the back to continue working. Sighing, Shouyou picks up the nearest rag and wipes down the counter where a few drops of liquid has spilled.

“Off the record, I’m really glad you worked up the courage to talk to him,” says Suga. “But on the record I have to say that if you hold up a line like that for casual conversation, there will have to be some consequences.”

“It won’t happen again,” Shouyou promises. “I’m sorry, Suga.”

Suga grins and claps him on the shoulder. “Well, enjoy yourself on your date tonight, yeah? Picking you up in front of the store, right?”

Shouyou nods. “He is! Or, at least, that’s the plan.” He hopes the rude customer—it’s the moniker he’s gonna give that person, even if they technically weren’t rude—hasn’t scared Kageyama off entirely. What if he forgets to come back to the café at five?

“He will, so don’t worry about it. Now, get back to work. I think we have a few more customers coming in.” Suga nods his head at a group of teenagers making their way down the length of the café, visible in the huge window that runs the length of the store.

Shouyou nods, sighs, and prepares himself. If there’s one thing he knows about teenagers, it’s that they give convoluted orders and get really snippy if you don’t get it right away.

*

As his shift came to an end, Shouyou clears up the front area until it’s almost sparkling. He’s nervous, unable to stop moving, and he glances at the window so often he thinks he’s gonna develop some kind of neck problem. Kageyama’s not there yet. Shouyou’s been checking since four-thirty and he’s not there. Has Kageyama changed his mind?

Shouyou goes into the back room to change out of his uniform and into some street clothes. He tries not to rush too much because he has a bad habit of putting items of clothing onto the wrong part of his body when he’s too nervous to pay attention, and doesn’t notice until someone points it out.

But when he steps out onto the street, heart in his throat, he turns around and almost walks right into Kageyama, who’s leaning against the wall next to the shop where he’d be concealed from sight. So that’s why Shouyou never saw him!

“Are you,” Kageyama clears his throat, “are you ready to go?”

Shouyou nods, and the butterflies start up again, but unlike before this is almost a good feeling. “Yeah. I’ve actually heard amazing things about this curry place in town, so we should totally go there …”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rushed because it's extremely late for the KageHina Exchange and I really needed to punch something out as soon as possible. I will do a second part if anyone is interested in hearing about their date, but I had to end it there before it took too long.


End file.
